Silence is Golden
by RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are Fem!JackXSandy, though they aren't together or aware that the other likes them. These correspond with my fic, Diary of a Lonely Winter Spirit, so if you like these, that might interest you.
1. Silence is Golden

Hello! I know I'm writing another fic, but I couldn't help mmyself. This is linked to Diary of a Lonely Winter Spirit, and this clarifies where Jack got her journal and another tidbit of info, so if you read this along with my other fic, you can put two and two together to make it one giant story. Okay, here's the oneshot:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jack felt so alone.

She was lost. She had no idea who she was or what she was meant to do. It gave more of an empty feeling, really.

The only times she had been around someone she was visible to was when the Sandman came to visit her once a year, and it was what kept her going. She could live like this as long as he was around.

But lately he hadn't stopped by. Jack was not sure she could live without the company.

It was two days before Christmas. She had no idea what it even was before Sandy explained by roughly translating his words into pictures: Once a year, Santa Claus (Also dubbed as North) flies all around the world in his sleigh to bring the people of the world presents. Many children who believe in him send him letters asking him for certain toys for Christmas.

Jack wondered what that felt like - getting a present for Christmas. It was foreign to her. No one had ever gotten her one, not even the kind and generous Sandman. Maybe she could write a letter to North.

Once she had tried to, as she would call it, 'bust' into Santa's workshop just to see what was there. But before she could get ever a foot from the gate, the yetis dragged her away and throw her outside into the snow. After that she kept coming back for the attention. How would she get the letter to him? There was no way.

And suddenly an invisible light bulb appeared above her head. The letter would be delivered. But she didn't even know how to write one, let alone what to ask for! And where would she get paper?

A thin line of swirling, golden sand passed in front of her eyes, disrupting her train of thought. "Right on time, Sandy." Jack quickly turned and flew off towards the source of it.

As she expected, Jack approached a little cloud of shimmering dust with her best friend bouncing around, having fun with his powers. She zoomed over silently, and tapped the little fellow on the shoulder, which made him jump out of his skin. He turned around, surprised, that is until he saw his 'attacker', and smiled. She grinned back as she said, "Hey Sandy. Haven't seen you in a while." Sandy formed an image of a tooth, egg, present with a bow, and an arrow pointing down at himself moving towards a pole with stripes.

"Another meeting, huh?" He nodded and turned back to his work. Jack took a silent breath. It was now or never. Christmas was two days away!

"Uhm, Sandy?" The Sandman turned his head to the side, not entirely making eye contact with her. "Do you have any paper and something I could write with?"

Sandy was slightly intrigued. What could Jack's purpose be? He turned fully back around and created an image of a pencil with an arrow pointing at her, and then a question mark to top it off.

"Well, I want to write a letter to North."

Sandy's smile grew. Jack was still a child on the inside. It was heart-warming. Of course he would help her! He held a up a hand to her to signify her to wait, finished his duties, then created a giant fish for them to ride back to his place.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As she was waiting for Sandy to finish, Jack wandered over to the edge of the dreamsand cloud and looked down. Gee, they had to be at least 50 stories above ground level! The cars were like fleas. She could only imagine how tiny the people were from here!

Her thoughts eventually traveled back to Sandy, who was now sitting in front of her on the sand-fish they were riding over the sea. She liked Sandy a lot. They were practically bros.

But now, every time Jack thought of Sandy, she got this twisting feeling in her stomach. It didn't exactly feel bad, but it didn't feel good, either. It was hard enough to talk to him. Jack wasn't sure whether to be scared or calm. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it would just subside if she waited.

Sandy was a short, stout little man with no voice who wears golden robes made of sand. Instead of talking, he communicates by forming pictures out of his magical sand above his head. Most of the time he is misunderstood. Note that this is only if he can get someone's attention. He's a mute. His hair is parted into five spikes that shoot up like golden flames. It looks soft. He's very kind forgiving. He'll pick you up when you're down. He's a shoulder to cry on, and his advice can do wonders, despite the fact that he can't speak.

Sandy is also known as the Sandman. He goes all around the world, bringing dreams to children. Though initially, he doesn't need to travel. He can spread his dreamsand all over the world while sleeping, if he wishes. Sandy once told Jack that he does his nightly rituals out of comfort, which was understandable. Who would want to sit around and work from home, when you could go out and see the world?

Sandy is the best person anyone could ever know, and Jack would do anything just to sit with him in silence. He was the one thing that made the saying ring true: Silence is golden.

Jack is extremely fond of Sandy. She knows it now. She suspects it has something to do with that feeling she's getting. But what is it? If it has to do with her friendship with Sandy, then it most likely isn't a bad thing.

But then the sandfish lowered down to a crescent-shaped island made entirely of dreamsand, where Sandy hopped off and outstretched a hand to Jack. She accepted it and let him pullher down before the sandfish collapsed onto the beach and mixed with the ground.

Suddenly she felt very serene. His hand was very warm, but she didn't mind. It was gentle and comforting, which was the kind of heat that didn't affect her. In fact she liked it. His hand was so tiny, and he could only grasp a few of her fingers. It was cute.

Jack muttered something about the island being beautiful while Sandy led her to his palace. Their hands did not separate.

After passing a gorgeous reef with a wide variety of colors and a great deal of other breath-taking views, the duo neared a stone palace that was covered in a thin layer of sand. Intricate carvings of flowers were engraved into the walls. It towered over the both of them in its majestic glory. Its highest tower stretched beyond the clouds.

Jack couldn't supress an awe-filled gasp as she took in what was the Sandman's home, and its owner let out a silent chuckle. This was the first time he had let somone see his dwelling in a long time. He was glad it was Jack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A half- hour later, they were in a large, spacious room with a recliner and sofa by a fireplace, which wasn't lit. On both sides of the fireplace the entirety of the walls was two enormous glass windows, supplying a view of the never-ending ocean.

Jack was taken aback ever since she had taken Sandy's hand. His island was so... well, there wasn't a word she knew to describe it.

The Sandman sifted through a side table next to the sofa and pulled out a plain, light-blue book, which he then inlaid with designs of snowflakes with dreamsand to make it personal for the girl. It had a pencil attached to it by a silver ribbon. He promptly laid it into Jack's hands.

"A diary?" She eyed the book carefully. Sandy nodded. "It's so beautiful. Wow." He blushed at that as she ran her fingers across its cover, amazed. After a whle, she looked down at him. There was something in her eyes that Sandy couldn't quite place. Before he could react, he was swept up into the winter spirit's arms. "Thanks. A lot."

Jack reluctantly let go of her friend and pocketed her gift. Wow. So this is what it felt like to recieve a gift. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Now, she didn't need to write a letter to North.

"I've gotta go now, Sandy. After all, people expect a white Christmas... Thanks again." She stepped inside of the chimney and used the wind to lift her up and out. She waved at the golden man who looked much brighter now through the window before taking off towards the horizon, staff in hand.

She realized that the only present she needed was Sandy's company.

But then, as she soared over the sea, she realized -

She had a crush on Sandy.


	2. Everything's Alright

**Hey! I've decided to turn a one-shot into a series of one-shots! So now you have something else to look forward to! Also, check out my poll on my profile page! You can select any idea you would like to see turned into a fic, and I'll probably select the one with the highest percentage! They'll probably all be typed up someday, though. Every once in a while I add more choices so be sure to take a look!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Jack surveyed her surroundings. She was in the middle of a street somewhere. It was dark, and the street light shone down on her. Jack wondered why she was here._

_Just down the road, she could make out the forms of her fellow Guardians, all with their backs turned to her. Sandy was missing. She jogged up to them. "Hey, guys."_

_They all turned to her, and she was not prepared for what she saw._

_Each of their eyes were nothing but white without irises nor pupils. All of them drew their weapons and aimed them at her, hostile expressions on their lifeless faces. "Guys?"_

_"It's all your fault Sandy died!" Tooth screeched at Jack's retreating form._

_Bunny threw a boomerang the winter spirit's way, but it was dodged. "We _never_ should have trusted you! Ya ruined Easter, and took Sandy from us!"_

_"You're nothing but disaster! First Sandy, then Easter, what next- Christmas!? You ruin Christmas, I ruin _you_!"_

_Jack was shaking now. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen-"_

_"DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN?!" Bunny roared at her. "DID YA, HEAR THAT, FELLAS? SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT! IF YOU COULDA' JUST STAYED OUTTA THE WAY, EASTER WOULD HAVE BEEN AND SANDY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE! HE MAY BE BACK, AND PITCH GONE, BUT YOU CAN'T ERASE YOUR FAILURES! YOU LET US ALL DOWN, YA BLOODY SCREW UP!"_

_They all advanced on the poor, shaking girl, who was now full-on crying. They had backed her into a corner. North stepped forward and held a blade to her throat._ "Now, now_ you pay for actions." The Russian drew back, and sliced-_

Jaqueline jolted awake, tears shooting down her cheeks, then freezing and falling into her lap. Many stuck to her face. She slowly sat up, and weeped into her hands for a couple more minutes before sniffling and wiping her eyes. Jack stood from the snow she had been resting in and flew up to a tree branch where she could see the full moon clear as day(ironic phrase, eh?). She slumped down onto it, gazing up at the celestial satellite with an expression of agony written plainly across her face.

"It's okay, Jack," she told herself aloud. "See? Look." She pulled out a picture she had drawn of the Sandman. "He's here. Hi, Sandy," she told the picture. "I'm glad I can talk to you when I feel blue."(No pun intended) "I'm thankful for that."

Then, she sang. She sang to the picture in the palm of her hand with a sad but loving gaze upon it.

"_Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright,_

_Chin up, I can't, step into the spotlight,_

_She said, 'I'm sad',_

_Somehow without any words,_

_I just, stood there,_

_Searching for an answer..._

"_When this world is no more,_

_The moon is all we'll see,_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me._

_And when the stars all fall down,_

_They empty from the sky, but I don't mind,_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright._

"_Why do, my words,_

_Always lose their meaning,_

_What I feel, what I say,_

_There's such a rift between them,_

_He said, 'I can't',' really seem to read you',_

_I just, stood there,_

_Never know what I should do..._

"_When this world is no more,_

_The moon is all we'll see,_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me._

_And when the stars all fall down,_

_They empty from the sky, but I don't mind-_

"_If you're with me, then everything's alright..._

_If you're with me, then everythings-_

_Alright._"

The last word she whispered to herself, as if it were a secret.

Jack held the drawing to her chest, then stuffed it back into her hoodie pocket and returned to her imprint in the snow. She soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

Not ten feet away, hiding in the bushes, was Sanderson himself. He had heard everything. He had even watched her nightmare in horror, but she had awoken before he could step in to help. Now, as she drifted asleep, he floated over to her side. The Sandman planted a kiss on her forehead before weaving some very strong dreamsand together and sprinkling it into her eyes. Soon the winter spirit smiled in her sleep, dreaming of all the Guardians having a snowball fight. Jack and Toothiana were on one side while Aster and North set up a fort on the other. Then, Sandy, the Elves,Yetis and Baby Teeth all snuck up on the four and dumped at least four feet of snow on all of them. The real Sandy chuckled to himself. He would have to try that tactic sometime.

He stayed for a few more minutes before summoning a dreamsand plane and flying off to only he knew where. For the rest of the night he subconsiously made little sand hearts above his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Okay, I found that song on the internet. It's called Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara. If you want to know how it goes, you can find her video on Youtube if you type in the title and artist. I thought it fit into the story perfectly and inspired me to write this little one-shot. Hope you liked it.**

**-Rose**


End file.
